THE REASON
by AbsoluteChanbaek
Summary: Selalu ada alasan mengapa mereka saling mencintai. Dan ada alasan mengapa salah satu dari cinta itu harus melukai yang lain. CHANBAEK/KRISBAEK. M.


**THE REASON**

**Chanyeol | Baekhyun | Kris**

**Mature. Hurt. Marriage Life.**

**story belong to absolutechanbaek**

_maap maap banget nih sebelumnya. saya maen nongol nongol aja bawa cerita baru. nyang ono aja belom kelar -,_

_tau deh ya, ini cerita sebenernya udah lama banget ngetiknya dari chanbaek belom lahir /hah/ etapi tiba tiba sayanya main lanjut lanjutin aja nih cerita yang sempet mogok. yah itung itung buat ngisi liburan lah /buset nih liburan lama amat kagak pegel (?)/ dan buat nyenengin kalian lah pasti itu mah :) _

_Yang nunggu nunggu chapter lanjutannya DADDY, berbahagialah karena ntar sore nih rencana mo rilis -_-_

_kalo nyang komen banyak begitu kan sayanya juga semangat nulisnya, walaupun yang silent lebih banyak /plak/_

_yaudah deh daripada pusing pusing mending langsung dibaca aja lah. _

_._

_._

_._

"Aku pulang!"

Aku menatap pintu depan yang tidak terkunci. Ini aneh, biasanya Baekhyun mengunci pintunya sampai aku pulang. –entahlah- aku hanya tak mau berfikir macam macam, aku percaya padanya. _Selalu percaya_.

Tapak kaki lembut terdengar mendekat ke arahku yang masih berdiri diambang pintu. Baekhyun, _istriku_.

"Hmm, tumben sekali"

Singkat. Bahkan ia sama sekali tak menatapku saat mengatakannya. Em, mungkin _mood_nya hari ini sedang tidak sebaik biasanya. Biasanya –dulu- dia tidak seperti ini. dulu, istriku itu selalu menyambutku penuh sayang, sekarang sedikit berbeda. Ya sedikit, sekali lagi aku tak akan berprasangka apapun. Aku tak mau kehilangannya. _Aku sungguh mencintainya._ Sungguh.

Aku menghampirinya, ia sama sekali tak menatapku bahkan untuk melepas dasi yang dulu juga menjadi kebiasannya padaku. Baekhyun hanya duduk, tangannya terangkat untuk menyentuh dan sedikit membenarkan letak mawar putih hias pada fas bunga yang baru saja dibelinya. Aku tak terlalu mengerti mengenai bunga bunga itu, hanya sekedar tahu bunga apa yang disukai baekhyun.

"Apa yang membawamu pulang lebih cepat?" kali ini dua mata indahnya menatapku, masih membersihkan beberapa debu kecil yang menempel di fas bunga itu.

Aku melepas dasiku yang masih terikat, berdiri lesu menghampiri istriku yang nampaknya juga sedikit tidak _bergairah. _Ia bahkan lebih terlihat lelah dariku.

Tanganku terayun memeluk tubuhnya, ia sedikit terkejut. Tapi tidak menolaknya, aku mengecup pundak kecilnya lalu sisi lehernya yang aromanya sudah sering memanjakan hidungku. Terus seperti itu sampai tangan kecil istriku menghentikannya sesaat.

"Aku merindukanmu"

Ucapku akhirnya, sebelum ia bertanya lagi hal yang sama. Aku benar benar jujur mengatakannya. Aku memang merasa waktuku lebih banyak dikantor daripada dirumah bersama baekhyun. dan sekarang, aku merasa sedikit jauh darinya. Jadi tidak heran lagi mengapa aku sangat merindukannya walaupun aku bukanlah seorang suami yang bekerja diluar kota yang jauh dari istrinya. Tapi tetap saja, waktuku untuk bersamanya hanya malam setelah pulang kerja dan pagi saat akan berangkat ke kantor.

Baekhyun tak memberi jawaban apapun, ia menoleh. Aku dapat merasakan nafasnya yang lembut menerpa permukaan kulit wajahku.

"Apa aku harus mempercayaimu?"

Aku tak mengerti apa yang dibicarakan olehnya. Terlebih, kata katanya tadi terkesan _menuduhku_. Lebih menyakitkan lagi, aku seperti dicurigai. Dan oh, apa sudah tak ada kepercayaan lagi untukku.

"Apa maksudmu?"

Ia tersenyum, bukan senyuman yang membuatku terpaku seperti biasanya. Senyuman itu sedikit membuatku –tak nyaman-

"Tidak ada, aku hanya memastikan"

"Memastikan bahwa aku pulang lebih awal karena merindukanmu?"

Baekhyun memalingkan wajahnya lagi, aku merasakannya. Ia menghela nafasnya sebentar, lalu keheningan menyelimuti kami sesaat.

"Baekhyun, wajar kalau aku merindukan istriku sendiri"

Sekali lagi, aku mengecup sisi lehernya. Lebih lama.

"Ku pikir istrimu itu adalah pekerjaanmu"

Wajahku terangkat, sekilas terpaku mendengarnya. Aku bahkan sama sekali tak pernah berfikiran bahwa aku menomor satukan pekerjaan daripada dirinya. Bagiku, segalanya tak lebih penting dari baekhyun. baekhyun segalanya. Hanya saja, bagaimana mungkin aku meninggalkan pekerjaan sementara aku harus menghidupinya.

"Jadi karena pekerjaan, kau mau aku berhenti bekerja? Dengan begitu, kita akan sering bersama. Begitu kan?"

Ia nampak terkejut untuk kedua kalinya. Kali ini ia melepas tanganku yang masih melingkar disekitar pinggangnya.

"Tidak Chanyeol, kau harus bekerja. Itu kodratmu, aku hanya"

Ada jeda sedikit, aku masih menunggunya. Sedikit khawatir.

"Aku hanya sedikit lelah, aku tidur dulu"

Mataku mengerjap, tanganku menahannya yang baru saja akan beranjak dari tempatnya. Aku tetap kokoh menahannya, sampai ia kembali terduduk seperti sebelumnya.

"Kau sakit?" aku memastikan.

Tangan kecilnya terayun mengusap lembut sebelah pipiku. Lalu tersenyum _manis_.

"Tidak, aku justru khawatir padamu. Istirahatlah, dan makanlah dulu. Aku sudah menyiapkannya"

"Benar tidak apa apa?"

Ia tersenyum lagi, lalu mengangguk sebagai jawaban.

* * *

Selalu ada alasan mengapa harus ada yang saling mencintai. Selalu ada alasan mengapa harus ada yang saling membenci. Dan akan ada alasan mengapa harus ada yang tersakiti dan menyakiti.

Lima tahun usia pernikahan bukanlah waktu yang sedikit. Lebih dari itu, mereka bukanlah pasangan yang dengan mudah mengikat cinta. Chanyeol yang memutuskan memisahkan diri dari keluarganya karena menolak Baekhyun.

Chanyeol memutuskan untuk membawa Baekhyun dan dirinya jauh dari apapun yang menghalangi cinta mereka. Keringatnya hampir mengering untuk menghidupi istrinya. Namun Chanyeol tak pernah menyesal, karena baginya Baekhyun adalah alasan mengapa ia harus terus menjalani hidup sekeras apapun itu.

Pria itupun sadar betul, setiap kisah yang manis pasti dibumbui dengan hal hal yang pahit. Mereka bukan pasangan yang tidak pernah bertengkar karena perkara kecil sekalipun. Meski begitu Chanyeol tetap menjadi satu yang selalu mengalah, ia sangat tahu bagaimana sifat keras kepala Baekhyun. Sikap pasangannya itu yang tak pernah menunjukkan sisi kedewasaan di usia mereka yang sama sama menginjak dua puluh enam tahun.

Baekhyun adalah pribadi yang kekanak kanakan. Ia sedikit sedikit marah, sedikit sedikit menangis dan sedikit sedikit manja padanya.

Namun Chanyeol merasa ada yang berbeda dengan pasangannya itu. Baekhyun jadi sedikit pendiam, padahal ia adalah salah satu yang paling terbuka diantara mereka.

Setiap kali Chanyeol bertanya, Baekhyun hanya menjawabnya singkat bahwa ia lelah atau yang lebih parah pria cantik itu hanya menggeleng malas.

Chanyeol mencoba mengerti dan tak ingin menaruh curiga apapun. Karena ia tahu mereka sangat saling mencintai. Mungkin ia yang paling mencintai.

"Baek, minggu depan aku akan ke Daegu"

Mereka tengah menyantap makan malam mereka. Itu sangat jarang, karena biasanya Chanyeol akan makan sendiri dan Baekhyun memutuskan untuk tidur.

Baekhyun masih mengunyah makanannya. Ia menatap suaminya hendak berkata sesuatu tetapi sepertinya hal itu ikut tertelan bersama sesuap gulungan tuna ditenggorokannya.

"Baek-"

"-em, hati hatilah"

Baekhyun baru akan berlalu ke dalam kamarnya saat suara pria yang selama ini menemani hidupnya terpaksa menghentikan niatnya.

"Kau bahkan tidak bertanya berapa lama aku disana"

Chanyeol merasa mulai habis kesabarannya. Ia menenggak habis air putih dalam gelas yang terukir nama mereka berdua.

"Aku cukup sabar dengan sikap diammu akhir akhir ini. Tapi ku rasa aku juga manusia biasa yang punya batas kesabaran"

Chanyeol beranjak menghampiri Baekhyun yang sudah menangis sejak pria itu mengentikan langkahnya.

Baekhyun jadi terlihat lebih kecil, bahkan Chanyeol merasa dirinya terlalu menyakiti malaikatnya.

"Baek, aku minta maaf. Aku hanya ingin kita tak menyembunyikan sesuatu. Sekalipun itu menyakitkan"

Baekhyun menghambur ke dalam pelukan suaminya. Rasanya tetap hangat, ia bahkan lupa kapan terakhir kali ia mendekap Chanyeol.

Karena nyatanya ia justru mendekap pria lain.

Baekhyun sama sekali tak pernah berniat untuk menghianati Chanyeol dalam hidupnya. Namun iapun tak bisa berbuat apa apa karena ia juga mencintai Kris, rekan bisnis Chanyeol.

Mungkin suatu saat, Chanyeol akan menyesal pernah mengenalkan dirinya dengan Kris. Atau bahkan akan membencinya seumur hidup.

Tapi sekali lagi, Baekhyun tak punya pilihan dan tak bisa memilih. Ia akan tetap mencintai keduanya walau ia tahu pada akhirnya ia menyakiti semuanya.

"Maafkan aku Yeol"

Tak ada kata lain selain maaf. Baekhyun terlalu sakit untuk memikirkan semua yang terjadi pada dirinya. Karena ia sama sekali tak ingin meninggalkan dua pria yang tingginya hampir sama itu.

Meski nyatanya Chanyeol tak tahu mengapa istrinya mengucap maaf, tapi pria itu justru menenangkan istrinya dengan tetap mendekapnya erat.

* * *

Baekhyun mendekap erat leher Chanyeol saat pria itu mencumbu bibirnya dengan panas. basah dan dalam.

Dua jam bercinta dengan Chanyeol sungguh membuat seluruh tubuhnya berpeluh.

Ia tak pernah tahu Chanyeol akan sekuat itu. Mungkin karena akhir akhir ini dirinya jarang melayani suaminya.

Kakinya terasa lemas dan pegal karena terlalu lama mengangkang. Meski begitu ia tetap menikmati setiap hentakan tubuh Chanyeol didalam tubuhnya.

Nyatanya iapun sangat rindu dengan sentuhan sentuhan suaminya yang selalu membuatnya merasa tidak berdaya.

Sama. Sama dengan sentuhan Kris. Mereka selalu melakukannya di siang hari saat Chanyeol berada dikantor.

Memang bukan berarti mereka melakukannya setiap hari, karena Kris juga pria yang tak kalah sibuknya dengan Chanyeol.

Tapi Kris akan selalu ada alasan untuk meninggalkan sejenak pekerjaannya dan memutuskan untuk menemui Baekhyun. Dan berakhir dengan bercinta dengan pria yang sudah bersuami itu. Ironisnya, Kris tahu jika Chanyeol adalah suami Baekhyun. Namun pria itu tak pernah peduli, karena saat pertama Chanyeol mengenalkannya dengan Baekhyun. Saat itulah ia memutuskan untuk mencintai pria cantik itu. Bagaimanapun caranya.

Desahan feminine Baekhyun mengakhiri hentakan tubuh bawah Chanyeol pada tubuh bawahnya.

Baekhyun terengah engah setelah lidah pria itu menyapu seluruh isi mulutnya.

Cairan cinta Chanyeol menembus masuk kedalam tubuhnya. Menimbulkan sensasi hangat dibawah sana.

Mereka membersihkan beberapa cairan yang melekat pada tubuh dan sprei.

Baekhyun terlalu lelah untuk bangun, jadi ia memutuskan untuk tidur dengan Chanyeol yang tetap setia mendekap dan menyelimutinya.

* * *

Dua minggu Chanyeol meninggalkannya ke Daegu. Dan selama itu pula, Baekhyun menghabiskan malam malam menggairahkan itu dengan Kris.

"Ah!"

Baekhyun kembali mendesah saat Kris menghentak dirinya. Dan bibir pria itu mencumbu seluruh tubuhnya.

"Baek, kenapa kau tidak ceraikan saja Chanyeol"

Suara maskulin Kris menambah suasana menggairahkan ini semakin panas. Tubuh Baekhyun bergetar saat nafas Kris menyapu sekitar telinga dan lehernya. Bahkan untuk menjawabpun rasanya pria pendek itu tak berdaya.

"Aku-hh-belum bisa Krish-"

"Untuk apa kau mempertahankannya, sementara ia akan membencimu jika dia tau hal ini, Baek"

Kris menghentak keras batang penisnya didalam lubang prostat Baekhyun.

"Ah!"

"Aku tak tahu Kris- aku akan memikirkannya nanti"

Kris memutuskan untuk tak memaksa Baekhyun. Ia mencium bibir Baekhyun dengan penuh hasrat. Dan terus menerus menghentak tubuhnya semakin dalam dan cepat membuat sosok cantik dibawahnya tak pernah berhenti mendesahkan namanya lebih intim.

* * *

Chanyeol ingin memberi tahu istrinya bahwa ia akan pulang lebih cepat dari jadwal semula. Tapi pria itu menggeram kesal saat ponselnya tiba tiba saja mati dan ia mengutuk dirinya sendiri karena lupa mengisi baterainya semalam.

Pria itu memutuskan untuk pulang dengan pesawat karena lebih cepat. Dan ia tak sabar untuk mendekap istrinya.

Sebelumnya ia telah membeli bunga kesukaan istrinya. Baekhyun sangat menyukai mawar putih.

Chanyeol tersenyum sepanjang perjalanan dan membayangkan betapa cantiknya Baekhyun saat ia menyambutnya nanti.

.

Chanyeol terpaku diambang pintu kamarnya dan Baekhyun. Detak jantungnya begitu cepat, dan mendadak aliran darah disekujur tubuhnya memanas.

Ia tak mampu mendeskripsikan betapa sakit hatinya. Wajahnya terlihat pucat. Dan sendi sendi dikakinya terasa melunak karena ia hampir saja ambruk sebelum akhirnya ia memutuskan untuk masuk dan menghajar _pria brengsek _yang berani beraninya meniduri istrinya.

Kris dan Baekhyun sama sama kaget. Beruntung Kris sudah memakai celananya saat Chanyeol menyeret pria itu dari tempat tidurnya dan menghantam wajah tampan itu habis habisan.

Baekhyun tergopoh gopoh memakai kemeja kebesaran milik Chanyeol.

Pria cantik itu telah menangis sejak Chanyeol menghajar Kris, ia mencoba menghentikan suaminya yang kesetanan membogem pria yang baru saja bercinta dengannya.

"Chanyeol, hentikan. Ku mohon, Chanyeol-ah"

Tenaga Baekhyun terlalu lemah untuk menghentikan Chanyeol, berkali kali ia tersungkur jatuh saat Chanyeol mendorongnya.

Namun dengan sekuat tenaganya, Baekhyun bangkit dan mendorong Chanyeol beserta tubuhnya yang tetap memeluk suaminya untuk mencegah tangan itu terayun kembali diwajah Kris.

Nafas Chanyeol terengah, tetapi tatapan matanya menusuk pada Kris. Ia bahkan mengabaikan Baekhyun yang menangis didadanya.

Kris bangun tergopoh gopoh. Darah segar mengalir disetiap sudut wajahnya. Tak berniat membalas Chanyeol, pria setengah telanjang itu meraih kemejanya lalu memakainya dan berlalu pergi.

"Pertimbangkan ucapanku Baek-"

Kris berlalu dengan tatapan tajam pada Chanyeol yang tak kalah menatapnya tajam.

.

Chanyeol masih diam menatap lantai yang kosong. Baekhyun tak pernah berhenti menangis dan enggan melepas dekapannya pada Chanyeol.

"Maaf, Chanyeol. Maaf"

Chanyeol hampir bosan mendengar kata yang sama sejak tadi. Pria itu ingin melepas Baekhyun. Tapi istrinya itu benar benar tak mau melepas dekapannya.

"Katakan apa salahku, Baek"

Ungkapan singkat itu meremukan seketika kepingan hati Baekhyun. Tangisnya semakin kencang tatkala ia mulai menyadari betapa jahatnya ia melukai pria sebaik Chanyeol.

"Berhentilah menangis. Itu tak menjawab pertanyaanku, Baekhyun"

Sekuat tenaganya, Chanyeol melepas tubuh Baekhyun. Mencengkeram kasar bahu kecil itu, menyaksikan wajah cantik itu dengan air mata.

Ya, Baekhyun sangat cantik. Chanyeol menyesal, karena rupa cantik itu bukan hanya membuat dirinya saja yang terpikat, tapi pria lainpun juga tertarik pada Baekhyun.

"Aku mencintaimu, Chanyeol. Aku sangat mencintaimu"

"Bukan itu yang aku tanyakan Byun Baekhyun, cukup katakan apa salahku dan aku akan memperbaikinya sebisaku, Baek. Please"

Baekhyun tak berani menatap Chanyeol. Ia sudah merasa kotor dan tak berguna dihadapan suaminya yang bahkan tak pantas disakiti.

"Chanyeol?"

Dua obsidian coklat itu akhirnya menatap Chanyeol. Sarat dengan ketakutan dan keraguan.

"Aku ingin kita bercerai"

**END**

_bentar bentar mo ketawa /lol/ apasih apasih! saya nggak kuat setiap kali harus bikin fic nyang ada begonoannya aduh tiba tiba keringetan (?)_

_tapi yaudahlah namanya juga usaha(?) terus saya juga nggak tau kenapa akhirnya begini /SAYA BISA APA/ -_-_

_SAYA CUMA MAU KALIAN REVIEW AJA YAA BUAT NYENENGIN SAYA._

_wassalam._


End file.
